


Amor Sincero

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: "No correspondido", Amor - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Triangulo amoroso, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Shaka de Virgo mantiene una relación meramente sexual junto con el Santo de Fénix precisamente porque sufren del mismo mal.Porque aunque son totalmente sinceros con sus propios sentimientos,  se niegan a aceptar que por una vez en su vida, para variar, la felicidad está al alcance de sus manos.





	1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMOR SINCERO**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

 

 

 

 

El Templo de la Virgen era sede de la particular reunión que, semana tras semana, se daba entre su guardián y el Caballero del León. Aioros observaba al rubio hombre delante suyo con suspicacia antes de resignarse al grado de permitirse sentarse a un lado suyo en las afueras de su hogar. Una semana más terminaba delante de ambos, que se dedicaban a observar el último atardecer juntos como lo hacían desde hace años. La rutina había sido establecida en un mudo acuerdo, y había sido solo alterada ante la inesperada presencia del nuevo amante de turno del rubio. Sin embargo, contrario a todos sus anteriores romances, Ikki de Fénix no era solamente ocasional. Al menos, no era así como el León podía percibirlo.

—No soy dueño de su corazón

La explicación suena tan frívola que el menor no puede evitar sentirse asqueado por la habitual personalidad del otro. Ni todos los años le harían acostumbrarse a aquella falta evidente de emociones, ni a la paz de su rostro al hablar de un mal de amores como se apuntaría lo obvio de un color en el cielo.

_"Él siempre ha sido de esta manera"_ debe recordarse, pero ni con ello en mente logra evadir la sensación de incomodidad. 

Él, quien es capaz de hablar de su amante de la misma manera que le hablaría sobre los planes de entrenamiento del día, le resulta todavía incomprensible. Aioria ha crecido rodeado de hombres tan distintos entre sí como lo son los colores. No ha sido fácil para nadie hallar puntos comunes entre todos y, aunque él mismo se considera especial, poco o nada se compara a las peculiaridades del otro.

—Lo que prefiera hacer fuera de mi hogar, e incluso después de cruzar las puertas dentro es su decisión ... Su mente es libre. No poseo más que el tiempo que accede a entregarme. 

Shaka es de esa manera. Es tan distinto. Tan raro a sus ojos... ¿Era eso lo que lo hacía tan espectacular para él? ¿Era esa la razón detrás del interés que despertaba en su mente? Diez caballeros dorados había estudiado por años... Pero ese onceavo... Dedicó décadas enteras exclusivamente a él.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿Has sentido algo real por alguien?

No necesita mirar su rostro para leer la respuesta que no sale de  sus labios. Al menos ilusamente, creía saber ya qué tipo de comentario vendría... Ni todo el tiempo que los Dioses le dieran le prepararía para lo siguiente. 

—Te he amado durante largo tiempo, pero nunca has parecido interesado en el tipo de relación que ahora mismo estás pensando. Respeto tu persona, amigo mío... Y no necesito de gran sabiduría para entender que yo no soy lo que tu estás buscando.

" _El hombre más cercano a los Dioses. Vaya nombre tan absurdo le han colocado_ " recuerda haber pensado Aioria. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese idea siquiera? No se conocían así de bien, por mucho que hubiera intentado...

—Lo que dices entonces es que tus amantes han sido tu manera de olvidarme... —acusa, sin sonar siquiera sorprendido o perturbado por ese hecho.

Él mismo o cualquier otro... Sus acciones serían inequívocamente las mismas. Amar era algo prohibido para ellos. ¿No era mejor dejarlo ir entonces, fuese de la manera que fuera? 

—No he dicho ni sugerido tal cosa antes... Olvidarme de ti nunca ha sido una opción. Castigo o bendición, estoy condenado a esperar por ti, con plena consciecia de los límites de nuestra relación. 

—¿Nunca pensaste siquiera que yo podría tener una opinión sobre ello?

—Tu corazón es demasiado puro como para hacerlo. Podría soportar años de tu ausencia... Sobreviví a ellos... Pero ni siquiera yo podría con la culpa de hacerte amar a alguien a quien no deseas. 

—¿No te vuelve eso egoísta? Dices amarme y, sin embargo, repudias la idea de mis sentimientos hacía ti... Hablas de mi amor como si fuera cualquier cosa...

—Yo tardé años en encontrar el amor propio... Entonces cuando me enamoré de ti supe que te quería más que a mi mismo... Ahora dime con honestidad, aparte de tu hermano, ¿a quién puedes jurar amar?

No hay respuesta, justo como espera.

—No te amas ni respetas, ¿y deseas herir mi corazón con la esperanza de que me quieras? 

Aioria no sabe qué decir.

—Él tiene sus propios problemas —continúa el rubio, tranquilo, igual de impasible que antes, haciendo enojar al León— Está tan enamorado de ese hombre como lo estoy yo de ti... Si tu preocupación es que cambien mis sentimientos, no deberías temerle en lo absoluto...

—¿Cómo eres capaz de hablar tan libremente del hombre con el que te acuestas con el hombre al que dices amar?

—Es fácil cuando no existen sentimientos que me aten a él. Más que el placer que me produce, no mentiré diciendo que me interesa saber algo más de él.

—El amor que me profesas es tan deshonesto...—replica entonces el menor, sintiéndose herido sin comprender totalmente la razón 

El caballero más cercano a los Dioses se permite ladear el rostro en su dirección entonces. Aun con ojos cerrados, Aioria puede sentir su mirada intensa en su persona.

—No, Aioria... Mi amor es por mucho el más sincero... Es por ello que te niegas aceptarlo. Has crecido rodeado de mentiras, tanto que cuando alguien es honesto contigo, no sabes cómo manejarlo.

Cuando el ofendido León abandona su recinto con la ira escapando por sus poros mientras su cosmos entero vibra de manera peligrosa, Shaka se permite dejar salir apenas un suspiro desganado. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que han discutido sobre este tema en particular. Su peculiar manía de despertar de tanto en tanto con un cuerpo distinto entre sus brazos... Aunque prefiriera fingir ignorancia, Aioria siempre ha sido consciente de los sentimientos que tiene por él. Y el que se sienta celoso aún cuando no corresponde el amor que le tiene es lo que obliga al mayor a dar marcha atrás en cada oportunidad. Ha sido hiriente, pero honesto. El hombre que adora ama a su hermano mayor más de lo que se estima a sí mismo... ¿Qué clase de sentimientos puede esperar de él, que no puede respetarse ni un poco? Las guerras y las muertes no son comparables a una existencia vacía donde un amor falso te hace despertar cada mañana... No vale la pena arriesgarse. Debe obligarse a creer esto.

Si decidieran intentarlo ahora, luego de tantos años jugando a la inconsciencia, no terminará bien para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Ikki observa a su amante con cierto desinterés mientras que el cigarro continúa en sus labios. Sabe cuánto odia que fume dentro de su habitación tanto como entiende la libertad muda que le otorga a sabiendas que no cederá en su pequeño capricho. Es un mal hábito que nacio desde la ansiedad que ese hombre le dejó al marcharse, y no es algo que vaya a cambiar pronto.

No si no es precisamente quien lo originó quien le detiene realmente.

—Incluso si tiene el permiso de Hades para hacerlo, nunca abandonará su vida allá abajo solo por complacerme...

Esa es la respuesta que da a la duda que su antiguo maestro ha dado. Iluso creyó que una armadura tan pura como la de Virgo aceptaría caer en sus manos... Shaka lo llegó a pensar también. Y continuaba convencido de ello. Si no fuera porque el maltrecho corazón de fénix continuaba luchando contra la veracidad de sus sentimientos, el mayor habría jurado que la armadura le obedecería solo a él.

—No debe ser sencillo... Fue moldeado para permanecer allí tanto como su vida le permita, que demandes de él semejante acto...

Ikki resopla con fuerza.

—Nunca le pediría que abandonara todo de un modo similar... Pero no es como si fuera aceptar algo tan vago como una promesa de diez años. No vale la pena. No es tan importante como para hacerlo...

Shaka podría replicarle que cualquier amor correspondido valdría la pena todo el esfuerzo, pero adivina la respuesta cruda sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Prefiere desviar la conversación de ese punto, observando un hecho que ha estado rondando en su mente recientemente.

—Fénix... El que me escogieras a mí de ocasional... ¿Es debido a que te recuerdo a él, o fue simple coincidencia?

El menor ahora sí que deja el cigarro de lado, mirándolo directo sin llegar a comprender. ¿Cómo podría Shaka siquiera comenzar a compararse? La realidad le pega de una. No es que el físico sea realmente el mismo, pero los principales atributos están allí sin duda alguna. Rubio, aunque fuese un tono distinto. Piel pálida al grado que parecería enfermo a un lado suyo. Una voz que aunque puede curar heridas del alma con tonos tranquilos, igualmente puede condenar al infierno mismo cuando se alza más de la cuenta. Y desviándose totalmente de lo físico... Un carácter de mierda bien oculto tras ese rostro tan bonito.

Nunca había encontrado el parecido.

—No lo había pensado realmente—admite, volviéndose a acostar en la cama, ahora permiténdose observar el techo con una expresión más bien contrariada— Carajo, ni siquiera lo había notado antes...

Shaka intenta no reír de manera demasiado notoria al escucharlo. Claro que él si que lo había pensado antes. No necesariamente porque fuese su idea realmente... 

_"—¡Deja de joder, estás usándolo tanto a él porque te recuerda a mí! ¡No intentes mentirme!"_

El más alto reniega ligeramente mientras deja el vaso de agua de lado, antes de regresar a la cama junto con el chico, quien continúa despotricando por lo bajo contra el único Juez del Infierno que Shaka sabe perdonará alguna vez. Lo besa luego de que nota que ha apagado el cigarro desde hace rato... Le agrada que su pequeño amante ocasional sea a veces demasiado ignorante.

No es que odie el olor, es todo lo contrario. 

Aoiria fuma en secreto todo el tiempo cuando está a su lado. Ésa es la razón por la cual permite que Ikki continúe haciéndolo... Así puede mentirse un poco de vez en cuando. Será más bajo, y tendrá más diferencias evidentes entre ambos, pero ciertamente su musculatura es lo suficientemente similar como para engañarlo durante el esperado acto. Esa siguiente ronda de la noche es un poco más amarga que las anteriores, ahora que han caído en cuenta de cómo han estado sustituyendo una cosa por otra. Ikki le dedica apenas una mirada enfurruñada cuando sale de su cuerpo, y Shaka no puede más que aceptar que eso es lo más lejos que esa relación particular va a llegar.

—Eres demasiado suave en la cama, fénix... —comenta, tras un rato en que el menor le mira enfadado

Contrario a su taimada apariencia, no es de los que le guste ir demasiado rápido.

Es un maldito romántico.

—Seguro que tu León es una bestia sexual—replica sarcástico, no creyendo ni media palabra de un escenario similar.

¿Aioria de Leo? ¿Ése Aioria de Leo? Joder, que hasta pasaba por virgen con verlo. Más que el propio caballero con quien compartía ahora mismo el lecho. La pequeña risa del de cabello largo le hace volver a la tierra de golpe. 

—No te dejes engañar por su apariencia... Aioria no es un hombre romántico. No te miento en lo absoluto al afirmar que de entre los 12 Dorados, es él quien tiene el peor complejo masoquista, y su único rival es sin duda su propio hermano...

Honestamente Ikki no quiere averiguarlo. O preguntar cómo sabe eso.

Ni siquiera cuando en su mente una vocecilla le advierte que con tal de complacerlo Shaka no debe ser demasiado distinto a la tétrica imagen que le está dibujando ahora mismo. ¿Es una especie de broma de los Dioses? El caballero más virginal... Por su amante... ¿Es realmente alguien más bien rudo?

Definitivamente son el uno para el otro sin importar cuánto lo estén negando.

Quizá de la misma manera en que Radamanthys es justo el amor que ha estado esperando.

.

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMOR SINCERO**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**  

 

 

Cuando el mayor de los antiguos jóvenes de bronce ingresó a su departamento no se sorprendió ni un momento al distiguir una sombra acechándolo dentro. Al pasar a un lado suyo, el Caballero de Wyvern se permitió ser observado por cualquier mirada que no estuviese entrenada para encontrarlo.

Ikki prefirió ignorar el frío color oro mientras se dirigía con pasos calmados hasta su habitación. Se desvistió sin pena ni gloria bajo la enfadada mirada de su antiguo amante mientras que las marcas de su reciente encuentro se exhibían por lo largo y ancho de su desnuda piel. Radamanthys de Wyvern no era tan inocente como para esperar que el joven Fénix considerara siquiera mantener una fidelidad que nunca le pidió, pero ni siquiera con pleno conocimiento de ello fue capaz de evitar la tristeza que el hecho le provocaba. Ikki no le necesitaba. No hacía falta para él. Nunca lo había hecho.

El que meras coincidencias los unieran por primera vez a las afueras de su natal hogar habían sido meros accidentes que poco o nada decían del destino que les esperaba. Romántico empedernido en completa negación de los sentimientos que el menor le provocaba, el Caballero de Wyvern intentó convencerse de que todo fue una mera casualidad. Desde la manera en que sus ojos se conectaron en aquel sitio perdido de la mano de los Dioses, a pesar de la distancia, hasta la forma en que sus cuerpos parecieron encajar perfectamente la primera vez que compartieron una noche juntos.

—Has conseguido pareja entonces... —comenta con voz seca el Juez que alguna vez causara pavor en los Infiernos.

—Difícilmente podría llamarlo de esa manera—responde secamente Ikki, a la vez que medio desnudo, le mira sobre el hombro con total indiferencia— No difiere tanto de lo nuestro... Pocas horas juntos, y solo cuando uno está dispuesto.

Radamanthys parece enojarse con la sola comparativa que refiere el otro, y su voz se vuelve helada al pronunciar.

—¿Te gusta que jueguen solo contigo, Fénix? Nunca fuiste ese tipo de hombre...

—No me conoces tanto como para saberlo—es la dura respuesta de Ikki, quien aparta la mirada mientras la camisa en sus manos es apretada con fuerza— Ni el tipo de hombre que soy ahora, ni el que llegué a ser contigo antes.

El frío tacto sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda le deja en una pieza, pero finge demasiado bien que no hay sorpresa alguna ante semejante acto. Desearía ser capaz de mentir de mejor manera, puesto que en el momento en que la mano pálida del otro delinea su figura su postura comienza a relajarse. No ha perdido ni un ápice del poder total que posee sobre su cuerpo. Y el solo pensamiento le lastima tanto como le enfada.

—Sé el tipo de amante que eres, Ikki... El hombre que te empeñas en ser... —dice el más alto, mientras su voz provoca un temblor en el menor, quien ahoga una maldición al oírlo cerca de su oído—Sé que eres solo mío, incluso si te niegas a aceptarlo.

Cuando Fénix le aparta con rudeza no puede sorprenderse demasiado, incluso cuando su rechazo es tan doloroso como hubiese sido si hubiese sido realmente inesperado. Ahoga un suspiro cansado a medida que se aleja varios pasos.

—Lo que tuvimos es pasado, Caballero de Wyvern. Lo que prometí antes expiró. Te negaste a aceptarlo, y fue una oferta de única ocasión.

Radamanthys frunce el ceño notablemente cuando el otro termina de vestirse y camina fuera del cuarto. Le sigue pocos pasos detrás, mientras la inconformidad sigue creciendo en su pecho. En cada pequeña oportunidad este mismo hombre continúa negándose a escucharlo. Con el paso de los meses el Juez esperaba un cambio en su arisca actitud, y sin embargo ha terminado recibiendo justo lo que quería evitar. Una frivolidad que creyó quedó atrás tras esa única noche en que la confesión salió de sus labios. Era cierto. Furtivos encuentros no los hacían una pareja convencional, no eran como otros. Eran hombres que prestaron su vida para proteger sus propios intereses en una guerra milenaria, ¡¿qué clase de normalidad esperaba Ikki de él?!

—Han pasado solo meses, Fénix. Y te di mi respuesta esa misma noche... —le recuerda, molesto.

Pero más que furia o tristeza, es frustración en su mirada lo que escapa sin remedio alguno.

El moreno le observa con el reclamo escrito en sus endurecidas facciones. 

—Te fuiste. Ésa fue tu respuesta—dice, todavía herido.

El que el Caballero de Hades sea capaz de observar cuánto continúa doliendo realmente es algo que lo enfada más. Darse cuenta de lo mucho que se abrió ante él. No hablando solo de su maldito cuerpo. Ilusamente Ikki entregó lo único que se juró no volver a usar. ¿Qué tan imbécil tenía que ser realmente como para irse a enamorar de otro hombre? ¡Y uno como Radamanthys, para empezar!

—Incluso cuando la guerra a terminado, mi lealtad está con él. No puedes pedirme abandonarlo... —replica Radamanthys, tan herido como el propio Fénix, quien desvía la mirada

—No te pedí nada similar... Pero si ahora cambiara de opinión al respecto, incluso los Dioses deberían reconocer que mereces una vida lejos del Infierno ahora que la paz ha llegado.

En cada ocasión es lo mismo. Las contadas veces que se han permitido hablar del tema a sus maneras particulares, Ikki siempre demanda algo que Radamanthys no está dispuesto a entregar. Entregó tanto de sí mismo en el subsuelo que hoy día no tiene vida fuera del Inframundo. ¿Y esperaba que se olvidara de lo poco que le quedaba para regresar a la tierra solo porque él estaba ahí? Una promesa que no sería capaz de cumplir seguro.

Siendo que él observaba almas ir y venir cada cierto tiempo, no había en esa habitación quien pudiese comprender mejor lo efímero que es el amor realmente. Lo inevitable de su final, o lo irremediable de la propia muerte. Hades no le juró vida eterna, pero sí que los Dioses prometieron algo más tranquilo para todos. Sin embargo, ni todo el poder de los Dioses juntos podía cambiar lo que el destino ha escrito.

Una vida al lado de Ikki suena mejor que cualquier anhelo que pudiese cumplirse en los Campos Elíseos, pero no es más que una ilusión... Porque conociéndolo como lo hace, sabe que no podrá cumplir lo que ha jurado antes. Mejores oportunidades le esperan fuera de él, y Radamanthys prefiere escudarse en ello, y en sí mismo.

—Incluso si estos son los años más prósperos en décadas, no quita el hecho de que miles de almas ingresan al Inframundo día con día. Mi presencia es requerida allí. Te lo dije entonces, y lo repito ahora... Si tu me lo permites, vendré a ti cada que llames. Pero no demandes todo mi tiempo, puesto que mi servicio sigue las órdenes de Hades—informa, con el aire solemne que en un principio el otro encontraba hasta encantador.

Ha dejado de ser lindo que profese tal lealtad por un hombre que no es él. Y es todavía peor porque sabe que no es necesario. Ya no más.

—Athena misma me dijo que ningún Caballero está atado a sus Dioses por más tiempo—le confiesa, rencoroso— Somos libres ahora... Si realmente quisieras, podrías darme más que esas asquerosas promesas de una noche, y palabras vacías de un amor que no sientes.

El mayor le mira con cierto pesar. 

—Tu sabes qué me detiene, Ikki. Cuáles son mis temores aquí..

Ikki pretende ignorarlo de nuevo. 

—Contrario a ustedes, seguidores de Athena, nosotros no tenemos esa libertad con la que ahora te escudas.  Una vez que renuncie a mi Señor, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde pueda sentirme completo de nuevo. No hay vida para mí aquí.

—Conmigo serías feliz, Radamanthys. Tu mismo lo has dicho—responde, ofendido.

—¿Y cuánto durará eso, Ikki? Porque ahora mismo haces parecer que no te importa realmente... —declaró, acallando cualquier reclamo sin pensarlo dos veces, su voz adquirió aquellos tonos que mandaban al resto a guardar silencio— Si no estuviese yo aquí, nunca habrías intentado contactarme. Has ido tan lejos como para buscar otro que te de el calor que no puedo entregarte. Escudándote en una blasfemia.

—¡Tu te marchaste! —responde más molesto que nunca el Fénix— ¡¿Por qué tendría que buscarte?! ¡¿Por qué mantener una promesa que tú no podrías?! ¡No bromees conmigo, Radamanthys de Wyvern! ¡Fuera de mi vista, no puedo saber lo que ocurre en verdad!

Cuando el inglés le dedica una mirada llena de dolor que se esconde fácilmente detrás de una frialdad que no siente, Ikki da un paso atrás. No hay manera en que ellos llegasen a luchar aquí y ahora. El miedo que le recorre poco o nada tiene que ver con la fuerza que posee detrás de la aparente serenidad que intenta vender. Sus palabras y su actuar. Éso es lo que provoca más temor en él.

—Contrario a ti, amor... —dice finalmente Radamanthys, con un tono por demás cansado— Te he sido fiel cada día desde esa noche. Nadie puede darme lo que tu me das.

Fénix no piensa caer tan fácilmente. Su orgullo es, por mucho, mayor que el de Radamanthys

—¿Nadie es lo suficientemente honesto contigo, bastardo infeliz? ¿O no hay calor en los Infiernos que igualen lo que te entregué en la cama?—escupe, más molesto que antes.

Nunca se esperó que ese hombre no llegase a ceder al menos una vez a la pasión de cualquier otro Espectro. Se había convencido a sí mismo que lo que hiciera con su cuerpo sería poco comparado con el sinvergüenza de Wyvern. ¿Y ahora se venía a enterar de que fue el único que falló aquí? El rubio podría ser todo un villano... Pero desde que volvió a encontrarlo, no hay mentira que escapase de sus labios.

—Nadie me ama de la manera en que tú lo haces... O al menos, no hay mentiroso mejor que tú en donde yo habito.

El menor tuerce el gesto.

—No he mentido en lo absoluto—replica casi por un solo reflejo, se arrepiente inmediatamente cuando Radamanthys recupera su compostura lo suficiente como para permitirse ser bastante frívolo.

—Tu amor tiene fecha de caducidad, Fénix. Éso es lo que has repetido. Por un momento pudiste engañarme. Hacerme creer que me amarías del modo en que yo me encuentro amándote... 

—¿Realmente quieres que crea algo como eso? ¿Me acusas tú a mí de ser deshonesto?

El que la orgullosa postura le supere es algo que le hace sentir mal. Porque, por esta vez, el maldito hombre tiene motivo suficiente para sentir que ha ganado.

—Intento comprenderte, Rada. Créeme que lo he intentado. Pero no es fácil contigo. Nada es sencillo aquí.

—¿Eso es lo que te deja dormir tranquilo? El que no pueda darte lo que deseas.

—El que seas incapaz de ser honesto contigo. Éso me da tranquilidad, y me hace rabiar más que nada en la tierra... 

—¿Quién es verdaderamente deshonesto aquí, Ikki? Juraste que me amabas lo suficiente para entender lo que quisiera confesar, y a la mínima provocación me pusiste en una situación imposible. Quedarme contigo, o regresar al mundo donde habito.

—Tenías la opción de quedarte, Wyvern. Pudiste elegirme a mí, por sobre tus miedos estúpidos.

—¿Me prohíbes entonces sentir miedo de compartir mi vida contigo? Pensé que podrías entender al menos eso, Fénix... 

El peso detrás de esas palabras hace que el menor le mire de nuevo, esta vez sin poder creerlo. Cuando Radamanthys se acerca de nuevo a él, mientras que toma su rostro entre ambas manos Ikki no puede apartarse. Incrédulo no es suficiente para explicar su sentir. Tan concentrado en sus propias emociones, se negaba a siquiera intentar comprender. Hades mismo no es razón suficiente para el mayor. Su señor, aunque maldito, es quizá el único justo que habita en la existencia actualmente.

Radamanthys es libre de ir donde dese, ¿pero qué encontrará realmente si decide marcharse?

—En el Inframundo al menos tendré la certeza de que mis días serán siempre los mismos... Mi juramento me ata a cumplir un mismo propósito hasta el final de mis días. Sin cambio alguno en ningún momento. Me ofrece seguridad... ¿Qué me ofreces tú, en cambio? A tu lado el solo amanecer a contigo será incierto. Si decidieras marcharte de un momento a otro, no tendré armas para retenerte a mi lado.

—Yo no...

—Eres ese tipo de hombre, Fénix. No juegues conmigo... Incluso cuando amas, tu cuerpo no sabe mantenerse en un solo sitio... ¿O quieres que piense que solo Shaka de Virgo ha probado tus labios?

Cuando el menor se tensa Radamanthys desearía no saberlo. Pero poco o nada, esa faceta suya ya la maneja a la perfección. ¿De qué otro modo, si no, Ikki ha cedido ante él por primera vez? Estaba acostumbrado a complacer cuanto amante se cruzaba en su camino. ¿Y tenía que ser Radamanthys quien sufriera por ello?

—No sabes conformarte con nada de lo que cualquiera te ofrezca. Y no sabes mantener ni siquiera tus propias promesas cuando se trata de tus sentimientos.

Cuando sus labios buscan lo del menor, se aparta con rudeza al verlo reaccionar por instinto.

No es tan iluso como para creer que es porque su cuerpo lo desea solo a él. Que lo extraña de la misma manera en que él continúa anhelando su calor. Su ser entero. Al dar media vuelta para irse sus palabras quedan grabadas con fuego en la mente del alterado joven.

—No iré tan lejos como para decir que no me hieres, Ikki de Fénix... Pero no intentaré detenerte. Ten tantos amantes como desees... Nadie te entregará lo que yo, voluntariamente he dado. Ningún amor será tan sincero como el mío. Y eso lo sabes bien.

Ciertamente, Ikki no puede negarlo.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMOR SINCERO**

**TERCERA PARTE**

 

 

 

Saga de Géminis observa al hombre delante de él como quien mirase un problema para el cual no existe respuesta alguna. La manera de abordar el problema dista de ser evidente para cualquier otra persona, pero para él el orden a seguir se muestra de manera lógica. Sabe de antemano que cualquier otro dorado habría dudado un instante antes de preguntar lo que está pensando.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele realmente, León? ¿Y por qué es a mí a quien vienes buscando?

Los llorosos ojos de Aioria son suficientes como para que los otros hubiesen sentido tanta preocupación como su propio hermano mayor, incluso cuando esto no puede compararse realmente. Por los años de experiencia, y por el solo hecho de saber los modos en que una relación fraternal como ésta funciona, comprende que no es sencillo para él en lo absoluto. En sus años, Kanon acudía a él directo porque la sangre le aconsejaba hacerlo. Con el tiempo, la relación con el resto les apartó. El que el protegido de Sagitario buscara refugio en Géminis era por demás inesperado. Seguramente de entre todos los Santos eran los menos cercanos.

—No confiaría en ti para nada, Géminis... No me fío de tus palabras.

A Saga no le sorprendió.

—Pero mi hermano cree en ti. Y yo confío en su buen juicio—continuó, con seriedad.

Solo un hombre como Aioria de Leo podría hablar con tal tranquilidad mientras sus ojos continuaban traicionado su aparente calma. Su voz firme era la muestra evidente de que sus sentimientos no ganarían fácilmente.

—Algo bueno debe haber en ti como para que Sagitario se permita amarte de la manera en que hace...

El Santo de Géminis asiente, a la vez que sus gestos invitan al menor a ingresar a su hogar. Mientras caminan a la antesala del recinto, misma que ha perdido el aspecto lúgubre característico desde los inicios de su actual relación con el hermano mayor del otro, Saga dice:

—No considero merecer la atención que él me da, pero admito que intento cambiar. No esperes que me arrepiente más allá de eso, Aioria. O terminarás tan decepcionado como él lo ésta.

El nombrado reniega ligeramente a la vez que una sonrisa intenta adornar sus labios. Ese humor particular es algo que no termina de entender, pero agradece el sutil intento de hacerlo olvidar sus problemas. El atisbo de sonrisa en él es razón evidente para que Aioria intente imitarlo sin éxito. Cuando se sienta en el asiento que el mayor ha señalado Saga ha ido a por un vaso de agua que deja minutos después en sus manos. Permanece de pie frente a él antes de continuar.

—Habla, Aioria. Escucharé cuanto necesites, y ayudaré de la mejor manera posible...

El castaño da un pequeño sorbo antes de que se anime a explicar en las palabras más sencillas que encuentra:

—No conozco a un Santo en el Santuario capaz de comprender a Shaka de la manera en que tu has logrado... Y yo me he cansado de intentarlo.

Saga asiente, como si reconociera fácilmente el origen de su conflicto.

—¿Temes que no seas capaz de hacerlo solo?

El otro le mira sin entender.

—Shaka es un misterio por sí solo, ¿temes ser incapaz de resolverlo?

Aioria hace una pequeña mueca.

—Ni si quiera sé por dónde comenzar a mirar. Es un necio por completo—responde

—Hablas como si tu mismo fueses fácil de tratar..—le recuerda con total calma, y ante la mirada ofendida del menor Saga sonríe con prepotencia— ¿O dirás que miento, León? ¿Tendrás además ese descaro?

—Tu asquerosa honestidad debe ser lo que mi hermano encuentra tan atrayente, ¿no es así? Solo Aioros soportaría a una persona tan sincera sin quebrarse... Más con semejante historial.

Cuando el mayor se cruza de brazos en esa pose que ya le conoce no le permite amedrentarle. Le observa con recelo mientras que Saga evalúa el valor que exhibe. Se relaja visiblemente pasados pocos segundos. No le conviene discutir demasiado con su nuevo hermano. Suficiente problema tiene con Kanon de vez en cuando como para permitirse una mala relación con su cuñado. Aioros no le dejaría en paz, en cualquier caso.

—La Virgen no es tan Santa como crees. Así que tu error es evidente...

—Shaka es todo menos un Santo. Por muy Dorado que sea...

Saga tiene que darle toda la razón. Sinceramente, ¿quién de los 12 podría realmente decir que en su vida era lo suficientemente bueno como para honrar semejante título? Salvo Mu, nadie tenía ese derecho. Ni siquiera su pareja, quien era, a sus ojos, el único que podía alzarse con más orgullo que el resto. Ninguno fue un buen hombre nunca. Pero unos eran menos buenos que otros. Y si se trataba de errores, Saga era el peor de todos.

—Si algo me ha enseñado mi hermano es que tener la razón no lo es todo... —dice seriamente, pero sonríe de un modo enigmático cuando agrega—Pero si algo me enseñó el tuyo es que tener la razón no es lo mismo que ganar una discusión.

Aioria entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado.

—Las veces que hemos peleado, todas las ha ganado... —continúa, sereno— Pero no ha tenido razón nunca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no le diré lo que ahora confiesas? No te tengo en tanta estima, y sé que piensas igual...

Saga sonríe nuevamente, esta vez el frío en su mirada es evidente.

—Eres el hermano del hombre que amo, Aioria. Creas o no en mi palabra, eso no es importante. Si pides me ayuda, ayudaré. La protección que tengo por él se extiende hacia ti también. Confío en que Aioros tratará a mi hermano de la misma manera...

Al menos por un breve instante, el castaño pudo entonces entenderlo. Aquello que Sagitario miraba realmente en el antiguo Patriarca. El motivo detrás de su perdón definitivo. La razón por la cual aceptó amarlo, olvidando el pasado de ambos. Aunque desquiciado, Saga de Géminis continuaba siendo honesto. El hombre más sincero a la vez que el más complejo. Sus mentiras, basadas en hechos ciertos, le volvían complicado. Adivinar cuando terminaba una broma y empezaba lo serio era un reto. Pero allí, delante de él, estaba siendo sincero. Su amor por Aioria era sincero. Ésa era la razón por la cual Aioria lo amaba también. La honesta manera en que se preocupaba por él es motivo suficiente para confiar tanto como su hermano. Sin esperarlo, ahí tiene un aliado.

—Además... —continúa más relajado que antes, aunque hay un brillo malicioso en su mirada— Una vez que te des cuenta de lo efectivo que es, no te atreverás a arruinarlo. Es la táctica definitiva para cualquier relación...

Aioria parece ahora interesado. 

—Con ésto, conquistar a la Virgen misma no será tan complicado...

El castaño se sonroja apenas.

—¿Quién dice que quiero conquistarlo? ¡Es solo por entenderlo!

Saga rueda los ojos.

—Sí, Aioria. Ya verás lo buenos amigos que terminan siendo si me haces caso...

Desconfiado, el menor solo espera. Saga observa alrededor suyo antes de acercarse. Concentrado en oír sus palabras no toma importancia del cosmos que advierte la proximidad de un nuevo caballero. Ni siquiera cuando se trata del bicho más rastrero de todo el Santuario. El que su cuñado luzca particularmente renuente a hablar, como si dudara ahora, provoca en él más curiosidad.

—¿Qué debo de hacer, Saga? Para entenderlo... Ganar su confianza de nuevo.

Él no quiere conquistarlo para nada. Shaka ha dicho que le ama. No necesita pasar por una situación semejante. Avergonzarse para darle gusto está fuera de discusión. Saga entrecierra los ojos, cuando su rostro está a centímetros del de Aioria, este ignora deliberadamente lo comprometedor que la imagen resulta. Sentado aun en el sillón en la sala del otro, con Saga tan cerca suyo mientras se inclina para hablar en su oído. No es una buena escena para nada. Mucho menos para los curiosos ojos que ahora buscan al dueño del ajeno cosmos del Tercer Templo.

—Haz todo lo que dice...

Aioria le mira confundido, la voz le ha provocado cosquillas por la cercanía, pero es más la sola oración lo que le hace estremecer.

—¿Qué?

Saga se aparta solo para rodarle los ojos antes de acercarse de nuevo.

Nadie necesita saber su táctica ganadora.

—Haz justo lo que ordene, pero no digas una sola palabra al respecto. Eso funcionará con él.

Milo de Escorpio finalmente da con el dueño del Templo justo cuando éste se aparta del tembloroso cuerpo del León. Como es de esperar, une piezas a como sabe y el resultado no es bueno. Malinterpretar escenarios es su maldito talento. Especialmente cuando es Géminis el director de la escena que ha montado. No es bueno para nada. Mucho menos cuando la grave voz de Saga dice con total serenidad:

—Si quieres una buena noche de sexo, ése es el precio, pequeño...

Aioria está por insultarlo cuando escucha como el bicho contiene el aliento. Al volver su mirada la expresión incrédula del Santo de Escorpio es sencillamente memorable. Le mira confuso un instante, hasta que el súbito recuerdo de la simple oración dicha antes le pega con fuerza. Se levanta como si el asiento quemase, y aparta al mayor con fuerza mientras que éste observa a Milo con una sonrisa traviesa. Claro que Saga le sintió antes, y claro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Acuario tiene una cuenta pendiente con él desde hace años. Hacerle quedar en ridículo al bicho como parte de su vendetta delante del resto es su ganancia personal. 

—No creí que viviría los años suficientes para ver esto, Leo... —confiesa el peli-morado, mientras le observa todavía con asombro, una sonrisa divertida adorna sus labios— Tu, siendo el que propone indecencias al novio de tu hermano. Mira que la muerte te ha cambiado...

El castaño abre la boca para explicarse, pero ni siquiera sus buenas intenciones son suficientes para detener el comentario de Géminis. 

—¿Sientes envidia, Milo? ¿Sigue doliéndote mi ausencia en tu Templo? Tu amante debe ser tan frío en comparación...

Milo rueda los ojos, tentado a mostrarle el dedo de en medio. Oh no. Claro que no va a caer allí de nuevo. Ni en la cama del otro, ni en sus juegos premeditados. Camus le ha enseñado bien llegados a este punto. Jugar con Saga de Géminis es peligroso. Y no sabe a qué teme más. Las represalias en su cuerpo provocadas por el guardián del Tercer Templo, o lo peligroso del castigo que le esperará en el Onceavo recinto.

—¿Envidia?—repite Aioria, sorprendido— Si nosotros no... Espera... ¿Tú y el bicho? —exclama, con sorpresa— ¡¿Con cuántos hombres has estado realmente, Géminis?! ¡Mi hermano sabrá de esto!

Saga le dedica una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Lo hará? No creo que le haga gracia saber también la clase de cosas que estabas diciendo, Aioria. Con semejantes palabras, y ese descaro tan propio de ti...

—¡Yo no he dicho nada, carajo! 

La sonrisa de Caballero de Géminis es una amenaza evidente.

—Tengo un testigo que piensa lo contrario, León.

El Escorpión se ríe por lo bajo. 

—Todos sabrán lo que ha visto este testigo, Géminis... De eso no dudes ni un segundo.

El León le mira rabioso.

—No seas estúpido, Milo. Saga y yo no tenemos nada. ¡Es el novio de mi hermano!

—Y es por eso que es tan interesante. Honestamente, esperaría semejante perversión de Kanon. Cualquier cosa siniestra viniendo de ellos es considerable...

Saga casi sonríe ante la sola mención. La razón es simple. Milo es del tipo que cede ante ese tipo de " _cosas siniestras_ ". ¿Quién sino fue el único Dorado que aceptó un trío con los gemelos del Santuario?  Eso es algo que no necesita nombrar delante de Aioria. Peligroso sería si su novio se entera ahora.

—¡Que no es nada como eso!—brama desesperado el más joven, a lo que el peli-morado le mira con duda

Quizá Leo no es tan descarado como está pensando.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿Un consejo marital? Por favor, Aioria... No intentes mentirme...

El hermano de Sagitario no consigue responder. No puede admitir todavía que Shaka es el origen de sus problemas. No delante del hombre más chismoso en todo el Santuario. Con la madurez propia de un niño en plena rabieta, su mejor opción es la que toma. Maldice un poco más antes de abandonar el lugar con pasos seguros. Nadie escuchará de su boca que llegó por un consejo del maldito Saga de Géminis. Por muy buen consejero que fuera.

Saga le ve ir con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de volver una expresión más bien estoica hacia el otro. Milo se nota igualmente divertido cuando lo observa. Géminis alza una ceja cuando le ve desprenderse de la capa antes de sentarse en el mismo sitio donde el León ha estado antes.

—¿Pelearon de nuevo?—inquiere, curioso

—Me mandó al diablo otra vez—admite Escorpio, resignado

El mayor reniega apenas, apartando la mirada de la tentación delante de él.

—Soy un hombre casado, Milo. No puedo hacerme cargo de ti ahora...

Milo le sonríe con total serenidad. Seducción incluso es visible en sus ojos.

—¿Casado? Qué adorable. Eres el único hombre en este Santuario incapaz de mantener un romance serio, Saga.

—¿No estarás mirando el espejo equivocado, bicho? A la menor provocación, no soy yo quien busca otro amor...

—Dita no piensa lo mismo...

El mayor frunce el ceño notablemente.

—Si él te diera lo que quieres, seguramente sí que serias el infiel que deseas.

—Aioros es especial para mi.

—Y Camus es el dueño de mi corazón. Eso lo sabes bien...

Saga ahora un suspiro, sentándose delante de él.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente, Milo? ¿Una última por los viejos tiempos? 

—¿Lo harías?

—Sabes que no.

—Es ciertamente una decepción... Lo amo. Pero sí que es frío conmigo en comparación...

El mayor se ríe por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Al acercarse a su cocina y sacar una botella Milo no contiene un pequeño sonido satisfecho. Fueron amantes durante tanto tiempo que se pueden dar ese tipo de libertades. Jugar en el borde de los límites de su relación. Es precisamente porque entienden lo serio que es el asunto con sus respectivas parejas que tanto Milo como Saga se permiten esta cercanía. 

—Si nos demoramos lo suficiente, Camus pensará que te he dado duro de nuevo... —observa Saga, sereno

Ni qué decir del problema que tendrá con Aiorios si llegase a saberlo. Milo se encoge de hombros, dando otro trago largo antes de poner su vaso delante del otro, que sirve sin dudarlo.

—Es su culpa. Y tuya también, maldito descarado...

Saga le mira curioso, anticipando el comentario que viene.

—Si me hicieras caso, por menos esto sería más divertido que solo tomar tragos...

El mayor se ríe bastante al escucharlo. Quizá ha sido un poco corto antes. Existe un solo Caballero capaz de rivalizar con la asquerosa honestidad de Géminis, y ese, sin duda alguna, es Milo de Escorpio. El único Caballero capaz de admitir que le gusta ponerle los cuernos a su pareja por lo que recibe a su regreso. Saga podrá ser un fetichista nato... Pero Milo... Él es un ninfómano.

Y está orgulloso de ello.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
